Mystical Ninja World
by fyrno15
Summary: Naruto's life was a hard one but what if he had friends during his acdemy days, what if they are monsters like him or what other people says. One of the monsters has a dark secret about him, what could it be? Naruto's going to hae to trust these new friends if he wants to save the world. Naruto au, oc charaters and some arcs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

New Student:

It was a quiet day in the village hidden in the leafs, People going about their day, Ninjas doing missions, and the Hokage Doing the pain of his existence paperwork.

In the ninja academy we find the village future heroes, some are playing with their friends while other is alone, some of them are left by themselves by choice while others were treated like monsters.

One of them is a young man around 9 years old sitting one a set of swings under a tree in front of the academy his golden locks swaying with the wind, he is miserable because no one will hang out with him and he doesn't know why the entire village hates him but he knows that there are others with the same problem as him.

Another is a girl one year older than him, she is the only survivor of an eradication of her entire island you would think that people would treat her a bit better but because of her clans natural abilities she is considered a monster and freak, people only acknowledges her because she is more smart and more mature that anyone else near her grade and possibly beyond.

The third kid is one unlike the other because some think he is an alien but no one knows if the is true or not and the only evidence that he is not human is that he has a monkey tail near his butt and that he has crazy hair style, he isn't that bright but the only reason he is in the academy is because of his insane power of his hand to hand combat.

The next one is another boy the same age as the girl but the intrusting part about him is that he has orange hair and carry's a giant claver sword on his back, unfortunately not much is known about him besides his name and his family plus the fact he is too serious all the time and rarely smiles.

The final one is part of the blond haired boys class, that one is a girl with scarlet red hair, she has no past and was missing her right eye but thanks to a legendary doctor she has her eye back but it can't tear up anymore and the only thing anyone knows about her is that she was a slave but escaped and that is all she would say about her past.

There are many more around the world some are stronger than others and the five major villages would do anything to get any of the ones that are hybrids of humans and mystical creature's.

This is a normal morning with them but what they don't know is that they will need each other for strength and friendship.

As soon as the teachers start entering the building everyone gets up and walks towards their respected class rooms, as everyone is looking for their place to sit their teacher is walking towards the classroom with a boy around their age, the only noticeable difference for him is that he has fiery red hair (basically red hair that is messy that looks like a wild fire) and that he has a small black cat on his shoulder.

As soon as they came close towards the classroom door the teacher used his hand to tell him to stay until he is called in.

When the teacher entered the class he could see students making a ruckus in the room not noticing their teacher walk in, after the teacher tried to gain their attention he had enough and shouted "WILL YOU ALL SHUT IT", after that they all sit down and says "sorry Iruka sensei".

After Iruka calmed down he tells them the news he received earlier, "Class we have a new student that's going to join us so I am expecting you all to show him some respect"

This pick up their curiosity some of the girls wondering if he is handsome while some of the guys are wondering if he is any strong and worthy to fight.

"You can come in now" Iruka called to the boy outside, when he step inside everyone first reaction is that his hair and how messy it looked but then they saw his cat sleeping on top of his head which made them think if he is related to their class mate and she is thinking the same thing, next they see his face which he looks ordinary excepted he has sapphire blue eyes and has a scar across his right check, next they see his outfit which is just a black jumper with black pants and finally dark red shoes.

"Will you like to tell us a bit about yourself?" questioned Iruka. "Sure" the new guy replyed," the names Fyrno Kuro and this is my buddy Blu" he introduced and pointed to his cat when he said his name, and I can't wait to fight the strongest here" is what he finished with.

This made everyone gasp for two reasons, one is that he sounded so care free and didn't looked that strong and two is that he basically challenged their two strongest students and didn't even waver in his words.

While Iruka was shocked by Fyrno's words but didn't showed it on his face so he continued, "well then why don't you sit next to Erza over there and try to keep out of trouble".

So he walked where the other red head in the room and sat down on her right, "ok class now we will learn about the third great ninja war" Iruka said which in turn caused everyone to groin, Erza looks to boy next to her wondering if he is connected to her or if he knows her past but before she could ask he beat her to the punch, "if you are wondering if we are connected the only response I could give you is I don't know myself in lost memories early on so don't come to me looking for answers" Fyrno said to her while writing down some notes.

Erza just nods and write some notes for herself.

 _Two hours later_

It was finally lunch and everyone goes to their own social group but because Fyrno was new nearly everyone wants him to hang out with them but while they were arguing he sneaks off and find a quiet place where he could eat.

Once he found that place he and Blu sat down and started to dig in their food, for Fyrno he has rice with chicken strips dipped in curry while Blu has two pieces of cooked squid.

While in the middle of eating someone walks behind them and then sat down next to them, once they did that Fyrno looks towards his left and sees a girl, he immediately knows she isn't in his class but he doesn't want to be rude and tell her to leave so he just looks at her for a while.

He sees that the girl is wearing a purple top and skirt that there is a big cut between them showing off her mid-section, so after seeing her outfit he looks at her face he can admit that she is cute and has beautiful blue eyes and long black hair. When she looks towards him Fyrno looks down towards his food with faint pink cheeks hoping she didn't notice but he was wrong.

"You see something you like?" she asked with the sweetest voice he had ever heard, this as well as her beauty set Fyrno's mind into overdrive which prevents him into thinking rationally so he just keeps on stuttering, "uuum nnno, I mean, yes, I mean uhhhhh" his confusion caused the girl to chuckle, "it all right I don't mind and besides I think you are cute too" she said.

After hearing that Fyrno's face begins to heat up more and his entire face is pinker then before which made his mind go blank, Blu see his master in this state and knew the girl couldn't understand him so he decided to tease, ' _Hey Fyrno, you loves her'_ this made Fyrno go from pink face to complete red just like his hair so he just says very silently, "Shut it you stupid cat" this just made Blu roll on the floor laughing his ass off.

Seeing the cat roll around made the girl smile and it grow when she saw Fyrno's red face and putting two and two together she figured out what happened and so decided to spare him this one time, "if you're wondering my names Nico Robin" she introduced herself. Fyrno looks at her and introduced himself just to be polite, "the name Fyrno Kuro and I am the one that will be the strongest ninja in the world" he announced to her.

After hearing that part of his sentence Robin was about to get up and walk away but stoped herself when Fyrno continued "because I made a promise to someone long ago to become strong enough to protect others and to protect my precious people", He concluded which earned a small gasp from Robin which she first thought that he was like some of the other guys around, ones that are just to get strong for themselves or to prove themselves, of course she knows a couple of them aren't like that and now she knows Fyrno is in that special group as well.

"Well if you think like that" Robin begins talking again, Fyrno turns his head in her direction to show he is paying attention, "then I will be your second precious person" Robin concludes.

This made Fyrno happier that he wouldn't care if he achieve his dream or not he just would be here with his new friend and hopefully have more friends in the future.

 _After lunch_

When it was time to head back to class the two said their goodbyes and head to their class rooms to finish the day and they both agreed to meet with each other after school to hang out.

When Fyrno entered class he saw not many students was there but he didn't want to take any chances so he sit next to one of the other people that is in the room which is the jinchuriki of the village Naruto Uzamaki.

Naruto notices the new kid sitting next to him, he is hoping that he wouldn't call him a demon like some of the others, but he doesn't know what to do.

Fyrno looks at Naruto with little info that Robin gave him he knows that he isn't that well liked and that nearly the entire village hates his guts which is the reason he wants to be his friend.

Before either one could start a conversation Iruka walks in silencing everyone, once he reached his desk he spoke, "all right everyone we will be doing some sparing matches with the grade above us so we can both learn from each other and to see if we have any potential ninjas in the future".

This made everyone exited so when Iruka gave them the ok everyone start going from the classroom to the gym room, once everyone got there they see the class above them all talking to eachothers friends,

When Fyrno got there he can see Robin chatting to a kid with orange hair and another kid with some weird hairstyle, so he decided to talk to them and maybe get some insight on what the academy is like from their point in view. When he got closer Robin saw him and did a little wave to him which caught the attention of some people around because as far as they know Robin doesn't wave to you unless she sees that you are good but what surprised them most is that he waved back.

"Hey Robin" Fyrno greeted to his friend, "Hello" she greeted back, after greetings everyone decided to leave them alone while they wait for their teachers to come.

Before either Fyrno or Robin could talk the orange haired kid coughed to gain their attention, "sorry" Robin apologized to her friends, "Fyrno this two are part of a group of friends that I am apart of" she said while introducing them one at a time first with the orange head "this is Ichigo Kurasaki" Fyrno can tell that Ichigo doesn't smile that much from the look of his face and thought that it was weird to have orange hair but it is also wired to have red hair as well so he didn't comment, he saw Ichigos outfit and it looks like a samurai GI with black on the outside but he can tell there is white underneath.

"This is Goku" Robin continued while pointing towards the other person, When Fyrno saw him he can tell Goku was a bit weird with the gi he is wearing because it looks like a martial artist kind of uniform anyway that isn't what is weird about him it's the fact Fyrno saw his monkey tail, before he could ask if its real Goku beat him to the punch by saying "yes my tail is real if you're wondering", Fyrno just nods then sees Erza coming towards them.

When Erza arrived Robin introduced him to her anyway, "and this is Erza Scarlet, she is basically the second strongest in our group but the strongest female in the entire academy" Fyrno looks at erza he alrdy knows that she has red hair and all but her outfit is a little confusing to him because she is wearing a dress underneath an armour top, "hello" Erza greeted them, once they greeted her back the teachers of both classes comes into the centre of the room.

"Ok class you will be pairing up with your fellow class mates we don't care who you get or how many just get through the next two hours then you can leave" was all the instructor said before him and Iruka went up towards the balcony.

Fyrno stayed with Robin and the others he ended up fighting Goku with hand to hand while Ichigo and Erza used their swords which earned a confused face from Fyrno wondering where Erza got her sword from, while they fought Robin sit down with Blu on her shoulder reading a book.

After a while Fyrno looked to where Naruto was a saw three upper class men all fighting him at once, when Fyrno told Goku to take a break this earned a confused look from him but noded and walked towards the others which both Erza and Ichigo also was on water break they see Fyrno looking towards where Naruto was and they decided to let it play out and see if he would be trusted or not.

They see the three boys ganging up on Naruto but dint interfere because they figured the teachers would stop this but Fyrno can tell that they didn't payed attention to any of the fights, he see one of them punching Naruto in gut cutting off his air supply for a bit he can see Naruto about to cry but didn't what made him angry is that they said something to him which Fyrno couldn't hear but that is what set Naruto off into tears, the head guy was about to punch again and that is what Fyrno figured that it was enough.

Before the fist could connect Fyrno sped from one side of the room to the other in less than a second to catch the fist which now everyone including the teachers to look to what's going on, "that's enough, so leave before I hurt you", Fyrno said to them in a grow kind of voice which scared everyone in the room, Fyrno relaced the hand the guy moved backwards towards his two flunkies, when he did that he turned towards Naruto and asked him the one thing now one expected "you alright?"

This got a shocked look from Naruto but he just said "I am fine" in the best smile he could manage, before anyone could move one of the guys flunkies tried to punch Fyrno in the back of the head but Fyrno just moved out of the way in the last second and garbed the guys arm and flung him over his shoulder and slammed him in the ground thus nearly breaking his spine and to make sure he wouldn't move in case he did brock the guys spine Fyrno delivered a punch to his face to knock him out but also to break his nose which caused so much bleeding form the guys face.

"Terrance" the other Flunkie yelled, Iruka was about to break it up when the other instructor told him not to and to watch the show, "you're going to pay for that" the flunkie said then turned to the other guy "let's do this Joel", "let's go Bill" Joel said to him but before either of them could move they could feel a sudden rise of heat in the room and not only them everyone could feel it so everyone looks towards Fyrno and see that he had his eyes closed.

He began talking to them, "so you both thought that attacking someone three against one is fair?" this confused them but they can feel their leader somewhere in the crowd, before either one could talk Fyrno continued speaking, " I don't care what either of you were thinking but I know one thing, I don't care what happens to me, you can punch me, spit on me, heck you can leave me half dead on the side of an alleyway I will just laugh it off but" he opened his eyes for them to see his eye colour changed from his sapphire blue to yellow eyes with slits in the looking at them before either of them could react they both are on the ground in pain with an angry boy towering over them, then he just finishes his speech, "but no one hurts a friend of mine without suffering the consequences" as the two lose conscious Fyrno's eyes return to their normal sapphire blue.

The rest of the class saw that Fyrno managed to take down not one but three of the schools bully's in just one minute and all they are just a bloody mess on the ground staining the wooden floor.

Once the three were sent to the hospital Naruto walked up to Fyrno and the others when Erza saw him she monitored the others to give the two some privacy, when Naruto reached Fyrno he asked, "Is it true?" "Is what true?" Fyrno asked him, "you know the part that we are friends", Naruto concludes, "yep" Fyrno answered simply.

"But why?" Naruto asked him, "because we are the same" Fyrno answered with the same simple voice. Naruto for once in his life thought that maybe he could be a normal kid when he sees Fyrno leaving he thought that he didn't mean it but changed his mind when Fyrno asked, "hey you coming or what?"

So Naruto followed him with the other waiting outside and he thought this is the changing point in his life, because at the moment he doesn't care about being Hokage if he has great friends like them around who cares.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N hello folks**

 **Sorry about the first chapter being a bit small but I hope that you enjoyed it, anyway I will try to make the chapters a bit longer and hopefully make them as enjoyable as possible.**

 **Anyway before I begin the next few chapters I am going to write an anime opening but with a Naruto vibe as well as the characters and movements of them before the story begins, kind of like an anime kind of opening and I will have a new opening for each arc both canon, not cannon and my own arcs.**

 **But Couse this is the first chapter of the story I will have the opening shown at the end like how some amines do it.**

Three years:

 _Chapter start_

As the early morning sun rises above the tree the hidden leaf is already up and about with ninjas going about their missions, shop owners opening their stores and kids going to school.

As the time goes by we see one of the students that has just graduated still sleeping in his bed with his black cat trying to wake him up, ' _Fyrno wake up you're going to be late to team assignments'_

The kid that is sleeping on this fine day is none other than Fyrno Kuro with his red hair all over his head as well as hanging half off his own bed, and his cat Blue is trying to get him up before they miss their chance to become ninjas of Konoha.

Blu grabbed his right hand hopping to drag him out of bed and the shock would wake him up but instead Fyrno rose that hand up and yelled in his sleep, "HA TAKE THAT ERZA", this made Blu angrier so he decided to use his transformation skill.

So Blu grow of the size of an adult human, his teeth turning to fangs, eyes turning from green to red, his claws turning silver and grow even sharper, then his tail spit in half and then he grabbed his leg and throw Fyrno out of the room.

Fyrno was having a good dream of him beating Erza in a epic fight when he woke up in his kitchen with dust covering him, when Blu walked out of their room in his normal form Fyrno put two and two together and this made him angry, so he grab him in his right hand and shoved him into his face, "WHAT THE HELL I WAS SLEEPING" Fyrno yelled at his partner.

Blu just yelled back at him with equal anger, " _I WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT IF YOU HAVE WOKEN UP IN THE FIRST PLACE"._

Fyrno just looked at his partner with anger in the red head eyes then he looked at the clock on the wall.

after realizeing whats the time made Fyrno to drop Blu and scream, "AHHHH IM GOING TO BE LATE", after having that mild panic attack Fyrno runs into his room and starts to dress and then made a mad dash to his front door with only his pants on and with his shirt and shoes in his hands and then continues on towards the academy while finish dressing himself with Blu right behind him.

"Man I can't believe how late it is, Erza's going to kill me", Fyrno says to himself, while doing that Blu scoffs at him " _you wouldn't be late if you didn't destroy you alarm clock",_ Fyrno just scratches the back of his head, "well it was its fault", Fyrno tries to explain to which Blu just roll his eyes.

As the two gets closer to the academy Fyrno remembers something, "hey Blu remember when you first transformed" He asked his furry partner which Blu reply's with, " _yea_ ", "the others nearly fainted" Fyrno says with a smirk while remembering that day.

 _Flashback_

 _(two years six months)_

 _We see the kids all in the park about to train when they remembered something._

" _Fyrno Blu cannot train with us" said Ichigo while keeping a scowl on his face._

" _Ichigo's right Fyrno if Blu trains with us he'll get hurt" Erza said with a bit of concern._

 _Fyrno having already decided before they came spoke with his partner, "Blu they are right, as much as I want you to join us but you are small and well cats can't really grow that big sorry buddy" as he was done with his speech Fyrno walked with the others down the road but Blu is angry at them, "who do they think they are, I can become strong, stronger than any other beast", and then his first transformation began._

 _While the transformation was going down the kid brock off into pairs and began training, Robin was helping Goku with his studies because he isn't that good study wise while Robin excels at it, Erza is helping Naruto with his weapons training with her, she has one of her wooden swords out while Naruto has two wooden kunai, and finally Fyrno was helping Ichigo with hand to hand combat which both needs to work at._

 _In the middle of the fist fight Fyrno grows at bit of guilt thinking that he broke his partner's feelings._

 _Ichigo can see it in the middle that Fyrno was worried about Blu and he knows that they couldn't protect him even in training because a cat can't grow and larger than a foot tall and they can become easy targets._

 _Before Ichigo could comfit his friend he saw Fyrno looking to his right, so he follows his line of sight and sees a tiger like creature, when everyone heard the growl they all regrouped and waited for the big cat to come forward but it stopped walking just a few feet in front and spoke to them even though only one of them could understand, "_ _ **see I could be strong too and now I am ready**_ _"._

 _Fyrno's eyes widened a bit realising who it is, "No way" as he starts getting closer to the giant cat Erza has two swords out, Naruto and Goku getting ready to fight, Robin just observing the two and Ichigo has his right hand on the hilt of his sword, but they all stop with shocked looks on their faces when Fyrno said, "is that you Blu?"_

 _The cat only response was a nod on the head, after that confirmation Fyrno hanged him and the cat put his left paw around his back, this scene made both Naruto and Goku tear up, Erza and Ichigo just have smiles on their faces and even though she wouldn't admit it Robin let out a few tears._

 _Flashback ends_

After that little trip down memory lane the two managed to get to the academy just before Iruka arrived, once they entered the classroom they immediately found Naruto being scald by Erza and she look like she is about to make the boy bleed, so to get Naruto off Erza's back he walked up to them.

"Hey guys" Fyrno greeted them, Erza turned towards where Fyrno was leaving Naruto alone but both know that he isn't clear yet, "and where have you been?" Erza angrily questioned him, "uh over slept" Fyrno answered while scratching the back of his neck with an certain look on his face, Erza just sighed but continued "I thought that Naruto woke you, aren't you two roommates?"

This caused Fyrno to remember, "oh ya" he said with a smile on his face and then he bumbt Narto on the top of the head and smashed his entire top half of his body into the wooden floor, "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU WOKE ME?" Fyrno asked him while yelling, when Naruto got up he yelled back at him, "WELL I DID YOU ARE JUST A REALLY HEAVY SLEEPER".

Their yelling got the attention to everyone in the class and before anyone could interfere both Fyrno and Naruto started fighting each other making a cloud of dust around their bodies trying to beat each other, this made Erza remember why those two became roommates in the first place

 _Flashback_

 _(2 years)_

 _As the group of friends meet up for lunch as they do every day for the past year._

 _Erza and Robin have been walking in peace from their apartment heading towords the meeting place, the two have been roommates for the past two year because they both have been orphans for a while and also they already see each other as sisters._

 _For Goku he is running towards the meeting place with a huge chunk of meet in his teeth._

 _When the three get their which is a fountain in the middle of the park they see Fyrno and Ichigo facing each other with serious looks on their faces when they get closer they can hear them insulting each other._

" _Flame-Brain"_

" _Strawberry"_

" _Charcoal breath"_

" _Anti-social"_

 _And they continued on for the next few minutes until the other three could see that the two arguing boys are about to attack each other, but before Ichigo could grab his weapon and before Fyrno could ignite his fists arms sprouted on their bodies and made them both in cable of moving, they both look towards Robin and saw her arms crossed and concentrating as soon as both Fyrno and Ichigo agreed not to fight they were relaced and finally they apologised to each other and sat on one side of the fountain each, then all five of them are now just sitting quietly waiting for Naruto to arrive._

 _After 10 minutes Goku's stomach started to growl very loudly, this caused everyone to remember that they were supposed to have lunch but they can't until everyone is here._

 _When another ten minutes has gone so has Fyrno's short fuse, "THAT'S IT", he yelled out surprising the group from his sudden outburst. "here we are waiting for that idiot and he is late for a fricking meal" Fyrno said trying his best not to swear in front of the girls for Robins case is because he doesn't want her to see his ungentle manly side to often as for Erza is because the last time he did she sent him through a closed window and him learning two things and one of them is to never swear in front of Erza unless you have a death wish._

 _Before Fyrno did anything that could cause harm to others Robin placed her hand on his right shoulder which immediately made him relax, "why don't we see what's the problem before we reach our conclusion" she suggested which Fyrno just nods in reply._

 _After gaining info on where Naruto lives and then the five walked there, once they entered the neighbourhood they could see that is was a dumb with drunk people and crazy one's there where only the very poor can live._

 _Along the way they can see cats fighting for a piece of trash and this made Erza curious, "say Fyrno" she gains everyone's attention so she continues, "Where's Blu?"_

" _He is running around the training grounds hunting" Fyrno answered._

 _Satisfied with the answer everyone just continued to Naruto's apartment, once they got there both of the girls have disgusted looks on their faces, Ichigo got a very angry face, Fyrno has a very relaxed face but on the inside he is furious, and Goku just has a very hungry face._

 _Erza knocked on the door and after a few minutes there were no answer, so Fyrno just kicked the door down after having enough which this action made Erza angry, but before she could smack Fyrno on the side of the head they could hear crying coming from the bed room._

 _When they opened the door they could see the devastation of the apartment, the walls are falling apart, there is trash everywhere and finally the place has graffiti on the walls saying "_ _ **go to hell demon"**_ _and "_ _ **hope you die".**_

 _So they entered the room seeing that the bed is messed up and with scratches on the walls, the group could see Naruto in the corner what they can guess is crying._

 _Out of all of them Fyrno was the one that walked in, he sat down next to Naruto just looking at the exact same wall, the others just left them alone to talk._

 _After a while neather one would talk until, "I'm sorry" Nartuo says out of the blue which made Fyrno confused, "what?" he asked, "I'm sorry that you are friends with me" Naruto said with more detail , which just made Fyrno ask "why?" "beculse the villagers said that I am holding you guys back" Naruto answered his first friend._

 _This made the red head angry not only at the villagers he can make them pay later but he is also angry at the blonde next to him, because he actually believed that he is the reason for his friends bad grades._

 _So he grabbed Naruto and started yelling in his face "HEY JUST CAUSE_ _SOME OF US HAVE BAD GRADES AT SCHOOL DOSENT MEAN IT WAS BECULSE OF YOU, GOKU IS NATURALLY DUMB, ICHIGO ONLY STUDIES IF HE FEELS LIKE IT, AS FOR THE GIRLS THEY DO WELL ENOGH TO BE THE SMARTEST IN THE ENTIRE VILLAGE, AND AS FOR ME I DO IT BECAUSE I AM LAZY WHEN IT COMES TO PAPERWORK, SO YOU BASTERED DON'T THINK FOR ONE SECOND THAT ALL OF OUR DECISIONS WAS YOUR FAULT"_

 _This little shout rant caused everyone in the other room to see what was going on and they see Naruto gaining fresh tears._

 _Then Fyrno just stands up and grabs a bag that was laying around and starts to put Naruto's clothes in it, this caused confusion with everyone but before anyone could ask Fyrno just said to the only blond in the room, "if you're wondering you are now going to live with me" this caused some of the people there to question with Fyrno and he just said he reasoning, "Ichiog's family would let you stay with them but I don't think Ichigo would like you to see what they are like when we aren't there", this made Ichigo smiling because he knows how his family operates and doesn't want any of his friends to see it, "Goku live on his own and obviously doesn't want to share what little space he has" Goku frowns at that because it true, mainly because he live in a very small one bedroom apartment on the other side of the village, even if he wants Naruto to live with him he doesn't have the room, "as for the girls they would like for you to live with them but I believe that before you have a girl for a roommate you would need some experience with a male roommate first" , this caused the girls to smile agreeing with the red heads argument mainly because if Naruto lived with them then all three would probably end up running into each other doing stuff that the other gender doesn't want to see, "as for me I live alone with no family of my own, I live in a three bedroom apartment plus we have the same gender so I could teach you stuff that no girl can and finally we could be brothers" Fyrno finished off._

 _This made Naruto go wide eyed and then out of nowhere he gave the red haired boy and repeatedly saying "thank you"._

 _This made the group smile at him and they decided to help with the move._

 _Flashback ends_

Once Erza finished relieving the past with a smile, she could see that the both of them are done fighting and decided to sit in their seats, knowing not to anger their scarlet haired friend.

Once everyone sat in their respected seats their teacher entered the class, Iruka looks on proudly at this year's future genins, even though he knows that the true test is about to begin for them.

"Ok, I will tell each of you your team number and which team you are going to be a part of so you better be paying attention" this caused everyone to pay attention and listen for their names and who are going to be their teammates, all but Fyrno for which he decided to take a nap and wait for his team to be called.

(teams 1-6 doesn't matter) as Iruka called the teams in order he reaches number 7, "now team seven will be contain Sai" a very paled boy looks up with full attention, he is wearing a black small shirt and pants, he has very strait black hair that is being held up by his head band, "Sakura Haruno", this caused a girl with pink hair to look up she is wearing a red dress like outfit with her head band tied around her forehead, "and finally Sasuke Uchiha" was the final student called is another boy with black hair that is straightened out like a ducks but, he is wearing a dark blue shirt with black pants, on the back of the shirt is his clans symbol.

"Next is team 8, the first member is Hinata Hyuge" the first member of this team is pale skinned, she has white eye where if could mistake them as lifeless eyes, she is wearing a very light gray jaket with white fur on the bottom and dark gray shorts on, "next is Kiba Inuzuka" this boy has dark brown hair, he also has red face paint on, he is wearing a light dray jumper with black fur on its ends and light brown pants on, "the final member of team eight is Shino Aburame" the final member has spikey brown hair, his clothes contain a very light green jacket that covers half of his face and is wearing light brown pants.

"Now is team 9, their first member is Naruto Uzamaki" Naruto is wearing his usual orange jacked but instead of orange pants with his jumper instead the colour is a very dark blue, " next is Erza Scarlet" Erza has let her hair grow down towords her back, she is wearing a white shirt but has silver armour on top of it, she is also wearing dark blue skirt, (even though everyone keeps telling her to wear pants instead or something underneath), "and finally for team 9 is Fyrno Kuro" Fyrno is wearing black pants as usual but has only a dark red shirt on.

"And finally team 10s first member, Ino Yamanaka" this girl has very bright blonde hair that is tied in a ponytail, she is wearing a purple battle dress and has white short on underneath, "next is Shikamaru Nara" this kid has dark brown hair that is tied back, he is wearing a light brown shirt underneath a green jacket with no sleeves and brown pants, "and the final member is Choji Akimichi" this final kid is a bit on the chubby side, he is wearing a light yellow shirt on with a short green overcoat over it and has brown shorts on.

Once everyone knows what teams their on Iruka says his final words to the graduates, "as you continue on your journeys just remember to trust each other and to never give up" after that speech the bell rang for everyone to go to lunch.

 _2 hours After lunch_

Every team has already walked off with their jounin sensei, all but teams 7 and 9 and this made two people in the room very angry.

"Where is our sensei? Naruto asks out loud, Fyrno just sighs about his brothers impatience while his have improved but the other hasn't and Blu just rolls his eyes at Naruto's impatience, "maybe he is testing us" Erza explained which caused everyone to look at her, "what do you mean?" Sakura asks her.

Fyrno understanding where Erza is coming from continues, "ya maybe they are testing our patience, and it looks like two of you just failed" this made both Naruto and Sakura have a dark cloud over their heads after hearing that.

This made Fyrno remember a story they herd before about their other friends "hey remember when Robin told us what she and the others did when they meet with their sensei", this caused team nine to remember the story.

 _Flashback_

 _(One year)_

 _The previous graduates are finished team assignments and they are waiting for their sensei, among the group you can see one of the teams talking to each other one has jet black hair with a purple fighting gi on as well as have a monkey tail near his butt, "I can't wait for our sensei to show up" he says excitedly._

 _This made the other boy to sigh and the girl with them to giggle, the boy has orange short hair, he is wearing an black samurai gi on with a white belt and a white undershirt with a big sword on his backt, as for the girl she has strait black hair flowing down her back as for her clothes she is wearing she is wearing a purple mini jumper as well as short purple pants._

" _(sigh) you would think he would tone down his excitement levels" the swordsman said which only made the girl giggle again beculse the two are friends and yet they are totally different, "whatever you say Ichigo-san" she says._

 _After a few minutes their sensei sends them a crow with a message telling them to show up on the roof, which they head there._

 _Once the three got there they see a big man with a giant sword on his back, he is wearing a dark gray jacket with black gloves, he is also wearing black pants, with one sword on each hip, he has short black hair, and finally is wearing armour and has his left eye closed._

 _As soon as the three teens walked closer they sat down right in front of him wondering what he is about to do, then he begins to speak, "we will tell each other about ourselves, as in your name, likes, dislike, hobbies if you got any, and finally your dream" he spoke with great authority._

 _The excitable kid just raise his hand and their sensei looks towards him and says "yes", then the kid asked, "what about you sensei?"_

 _This made him smirk and begins, "well my name is Jordan Meroki, my likes are swords and my family (even if some of them are dicks), my dislikes are people looking down on others and people trying to hurt the ones I care about, my hobbies are training and fighting my rival, as for my dream, never thought about it"_

 _This caused the team too stare at him with wide eyes, "ok first orange hair" the big guy said which caused the one he is referring to gain a tick mark but he begins anyway, "the names Ichigo Kurosaki, my like are my sisters, my sword, and maybe my father if he doesn't act like a child, my dislikes are people that make fun of me and my friends and also people judging me without knowing me, my hobbies are training a bit and hanging out with friends, as for my dream is to protect my friends till I die"._

 _This caused Jordan to smile at the kid then he continued, "ok monkey boy" this just made the kid have star eyes while he begins, "my names Goku, my likes are Friends, food, my grandpa, old man Hokage and getting stronger, my dislikes are disgusting food, my hobbies are just training, and my dream is to be the strongest taijutsu user in the world"_

 _Jordan just looks at him with a small smile thinking of a young guy and hoped to god that this kid doesn't meet him, shaking it off he turns to the only female member of the team and says, "ok girly your turn" this just made her do a smile and then she begins, "my name Nico Robin, I like coffee, my friends, books and relaxing, my dislikes are people that hurt my friends and people that dis honour our history, my hobbies are window shopping, reading and sun bathing, for my dream I hope to discover the true history of the world"_

 _After that Jordan just smiles thinking 'this is intrusting I have an over serious swordsman that would die for his friends, a young version of guy which I am hoping that he will never meet him and a girl that doesn't act like a normal school girl'._

" _Well I have seen all I need, for this day forward we will be called team slayer"_

 _Flashback end_

This made them smile, after that the door opened they all look towards it and they see a young man with yellow hair and an uninterested face, what he is wearing is a white shirt with a black over coat and white pants, with a small sword with some sort of dragon head for a handle on his back, "team nine roof" was all he said then just walked down the hall, while team 9 exited the room they can see team seven with disappoint looks on their faces.

 _On the rooftop_

Team 9 is in front of their sensei just waiting for him to begin, which he did "we are going to say a bit about ourselves, so my name is Meliodas, my likes are girls, my dislikes are people that piss me off, my hobbies are running my tavern, my dream is to make better food" is all he said which made the students question what kind of sensei they got.

"Now the laddies are first" which made Erza a bit uncomfortable because his face is still not have any emotion in it, so she just starts "my name is Erza Scarlet, my likes are cheese cake and swords, my dislikes are fights between idiots, my hobbies are training and finding new weapons, and for my dream is to find any trace of my twin brother"

Meliodas just nods and points to Naruto "Blondie your turn", Naruto just looks at him and just shrugs and starts talking with a huge smirk "the names Naruto Uzamaki and you better believe it" this introduction caused Fyrno to hold his chuckle and received a bump from Erza, so Naruto after gaining the new bump just continues "anyway my likes are ramen and my friends, my dislikes is the time to make ramen, hobbies are training, as for my dream is to be Hokage so people can start treating me with some respect.

Meliodas just nods again which caused his team a couple of tick marks but he ignored them and continued "final one", which Fyrno just nods "my name is Fyrno Kuro, my likes are fire, my friends and food, my dislikes are people looking down on others and also people that wants to harm my friends, hobbies are training and cooking, for my dream is to discover my heritage and to become one of the strongest" Fyrno says with a big grin.

Meliodas nods just one more time which just made his team to get more tick marks.

"Ok tomorrow you three will be taking the true genin test" the yellow head said which shocked the team, "b. b. but we completed the academy" Naruto says.

"Oh that was a fake test" Meliodas said, "We will meet tomorrow at dawn and I will explain the test and its consequences then" after that he disappeared.

This new information caused the new team to gain new nerves, just hopping that they can win tomorrow, Fyrno stands up first facing his team mates "we better prepare for whatever he has in store for us tomorrow" the two nods and then the three separates for the evening so they can prepare for the next dawn and hopefully come out alive.

(End chapter)

Opening Arc-1

I'll scream out a love that will never stop ringing,

Taking everything in where I stand,

For that's where our light lies

We first see a light of an early morning sun rising shadowing the hidden leaf village

With unyielding emotions in tow,

I'll live through the ends of hope,

With you, tied to a dream.

We come with a close up of team 9 with Melliodas in the back, Erza on the right, Fyrno on the left and finally Naruto in the centre and Blu on to of Naruto's head.

A beginning will someday be born from our own hands,

And with how kind you are, I'm sure your voice will be able to change the world.

People can't rise up all alone,

So let's reach out our hands together,

Towards a future beyond limits.

We can see a series of places from the country side of Fire country, and team nine walking through the plains, with Naruto at front with a big smile, Fyrno behind him with a small smile and Blu laying down napping on his right shoulder, Meliodas behind the two looking board and looking for something to do and finally Erza at the back reading a map.

Next we see team 9 walking through the desert of wind country with Fyrno at front with a hand over his eyes, Naruto trying to get Meliodas blade but not succeeding and Erza walking with her arms crossed holding an exosed Blu and trying to protect him from the heat.

Finally we see team at an ancient temple of unknown origins, around the temple are ancient scripts with five dragons next to one giant one and five marking underneath each dragon, Fyrno is writing as much as he can while Erza chase Naruto with a sword shouting at him, with Meliodas and Blu laughing at them.

Next we see all of team seven with Sasuke on the right, Sai on the left, Sakura in the middle and Kakashi in the back hovering over them.

The next team is team 8 with Kiba hovering over Hinata, Shino just watching and Kurani with a hand over her face sighing at Kiba antics.

The final team is team 10 with Ino Sitting next to Shikamaru while he is playing a game of Shogi with Asuma and finally Choji eating next to Ino Looking over her shoulder

And finally we see a unknown ninja with a giant sword surrounded by mist and he is about to strike someone.

We see Fyrno and Naruto side by side with beasts right behind them, behind Naruto is the Nine-tails and behind Fyrno is a dark red scaled Dragon

I'll scream of a love that will never stop ringing,

As we butt heads and come to understand one another,

Creating light along the way.

This scene shows us team nine running towards something Naruto on the far left with his arms behind him, Erza on the far right clenching her sword as she runs, Meliodas running in front with a confused look on his face and flying above them is a giant black with Fyrno ridding him and enjoing the flight.

The next scene we see teams 7 through 10 enjoying lunch, Fyrno, Kiba, Choji, and Naruto are in a eating contest with Meliodas judging the contest and supporting it with Shikamaru, Kakashi and Asuma just watching them, while the girls sit at the bar talking with each other just catching up.

With thoughts we can't let go in tow,

I'll live through the ends of hope,

With you, who tied us to this dream

This scene we find Fyrno in a ruined town with dead bodies everywhere, with his hair covering his eyes crying.

Next we see team seven walking down the path on their way to their next job

Opening end

 **A/N And that's the chapter hopefully you the reader enjoyed it and hopefully i met the expectations. Anyway if any of you out there wants a particular character to be in this fic just writes down the character's name in the comments and I will see about it.**

 **If you guys have any questions or concerns just write them down in the comments and I will hopefully be able to answer them to the best of my ability.**


End file.
